Vignette Valencia
Vignette Valencia is a female human who appears as the main villain in Scooby-Doo and the Equestria Girls hour-long special The Roller Coaster of Friendship. She is a social media celebrity in charge of the grand opening of the Equestria Land theme park. She was voiced by Tegan Moss. Personality As a social media celebrity, Vignette Valencia is portrayed as considerably vain, only caring about her social status and popularity. She bears the personal philosophy of "B.Y.B.B. - Be yourself, but better." She also has a tendency of peppering her speech with faux-French words, such as pronouncing "magic" as "magique". As a result of being corrupted by Equestrian magic, Vignette is very indifferent about others' well-being, not caring what happens to those she digitizes with her phone. Biography Before her debut, Vignette never makes any appearances in the first three My Little Pony generations, although her existence is hinted multiple times by Katrina's son-in-law Augustus Raven. Planning to kill Bellatrix Le Strange Vignette had sent one of her men to find a treasure on a Mexican American land in Arizona. The English sorceress named Bellatrix Le Strange (Helena Bonham Carter), who came from the United Kingdom was to steal the treasure from them and bring it to Vignette. However, Bellatrix fell in love with an unnamed white American man and married him. Vignette had Bellatrix murdered seven years later. Family *Mr. Valencia (father) *Mrs. Valencia (mother) *Grandpa Valencia (paternal grandfather) *Grandma Valencia (paternal grandmother) Character relationships *Terra "Tara" Markov - Her nemesis in Equestria Girls x Teen Titans. Plans to use her as bait to lure in Beast Boy (Gregory Cipes). *Beast Boy - One of her main targets. *Starfire - One of her main targets. *Raven Roth - One of her main targets. *Robin - One of her main targets. *Victor Stone - One of her main targets. *Rose Wilson - One of her main targets. *Madame Rouge - One of her main targets. *Sebastian Blood - One of her main targets. *Blackfire - One of her main targets. *Jinx - One of her main targets. *Gizmo - One of her main targets. *Mammoth - One of her main targets. *Mad Mod - One of her main targets. *Thalia Al Ghul - One of her main targets. *Ra's Al Ghul - One of her main targets. *Henry Wu - One of her main targets. *Norma Watson - One of her main targets. *Shannon Lucas - One of her main targets. *Augustus Raven - Her business rival. Before the events of Scooby-Doo and the Equestria Girls: Roller Coaster of Friendship, Vignette somehow claimed the silk factory owned by Weatherly Enterprises, causing Augustus Raven's mother-in-law Katrina Weatherly (nee Walls) to collapse. *Slade Wilson - One of her main targets. *Mushi Sanban - One of her main targets. *Anna Worthigton - One of her main targets. *Axel Turner - One of her main targets. *Karl Knave - One of her main targets. *Tess Tyler - One of her main targets. *Mr. Sanban - One of her main targets. *Mrs. Sanban - One of her main targets. *Cree Lincoln - One of her main targets. *Crayon Boy - One of her main targets. Trivia *Before Tegan Moss was cast, Tia Carrere, Kari Wahlgren, Hynden Walch, Ashley Tisdale, Kirsten Storms, Jennifer Hale, Grey DeLisle, Leslie Mann, and Rachael MacFarlane were considered to voiced Vignette Valencia. Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Suspects Category:Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Culprits Category:Redeemed villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines